Esperando
by Luu1225
Summary: Porque Viktor Nikiforov no es alguien muy paciente que digamos pero tiene que serlo, no solo por él ni por Yuuri que estaba igual de ansioso que él si no por cierto pequeño (a) que estaba apunto de llegar a la vida de ambos. "Por favor, llega pronto y quédate siempre a nuestro lado" [Mpreg] [Yuuri x Viktor]


**[Felicitaciones]**

Yuuri Katsuki a ganado su primera medalla de oro en el más reciente Gran Prix además de ello pero no menos importante también había ganado el corazón de Viktor Nikiforov, penta campeón con quien ahora recientemente tenía ya apenas un mes de consumar su matrimonio por completo, ¿que más podría pedir ahora?

Tal vez... explicaciones. Porque desde que puso un pie fuera del departamento donde ambos vivían ahora recibió un sin fin de felicitaciones por parte de los patinadores de aquella pista y de Yakov quien solo le dio dio palmada en la espalda, Georgi y Mila también hasta el vándalo ruso, Yuri Plisetski quien con el ceño fruncido dijo solo una oración que lo dejo más que confundido: **No permitiré que ese niño sea igual de raro que ustedes.**

¿A que se refería?

-Ya llegue- espeto Yuuri dejando sus llaves en el bol que había en la entrada se deshizo de la bufanda, abrigo y cubre bocas, dejo las dos prendas anteriores en el perchero y el otro trozo de tela sobre la mesita donde estaba el bol con sus llaves, apenas pudo ver perfectamente que en este se encontraban las de Viktor lo cual significaba que estaba en casa.

Con pasos algo intranquilos se dirigió a la habitación de ambos, usualmente Viktor le recibía en la entrada junto con Makkachin, le pareció completamente extraño que hoy no fuese así.

-Makkachin más te vale cuidar bien de él o ella, será pequeño así que no vayas a confundirlo con una pila de manjus- con apenas la mención de esos bollitos dulces el can se levanto en dos patas obviamente para saltar directo a Viktor y abrazarle, el ruso le detuvo no porque no quisiera abrazarlo era obvio que también quería un abrazo y por supuesto jugar con él como siempre hacían pero ahora sus juegos tendrían que volverse un poco más suaves. -tendremos que jugar con menos intensidad-

El can lo observo detenidamente incluso cuando su dueño se llevo una mano a su vientre, el cual acarició con suma suavidad y delicadeza, una sonrisa llena de dicha y emoción se formo en sus labios. Era esa peculiar sonrisa que solo una mujer en cinta podía tener al enterarse de que una vida se forma dentro de ella.

En ese caso... era dentro de Viktor.

- _Date prisa, estoy ansioso por conocerte_ \- susurro casi para que solo él fuese quien escuchara esas palabras.

Viktor se vio sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas y notó cuando Makkachin comenzó a ladrar en dirección a la puerta y por supuesto a mover la cola, era la única señal que necesito para descifrar el porque de los ladridos.

-¿Yuuri...?

 **[Noticia]**

No se necesito ni menos de un día para que toda Rusia y por supuesto el mundo entero se enterara del embarazo del patinador no.1 del mundo. Ni más ni menos que Viktor Nikiforov.

-Vaya, parece que fui el ultimo en enterarme- murmuro después de leer el encabezado del periodico, este obviamente era referente al embarazo de Viktor, de su ex-entrenador y pareja.

-¿De que hablas? Fuiste el primero en saberlo- inquirió Viktor llamando por completo la atención que el megane tenía sobre las hojas del diario de ese día. -Te lo dije anoche-

Yuuri parpadeo confundido, ¿Viktor lo había hecho?

Trato de hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido anoche. Viktor lucía inquieto algo inusual en él pensó Yuuri pero opto por no molestarlo, cenaron en un silencio bastante extraño, ellos no eran de quedarse callados mucho menos en la hora de la cena pero tal parece esa noche sería la excepción; después de cenar fueron a la enorme cama donde ambos dormían lo cual solo hacían hasta altas horas de la madrugada ya que apenas y se adentraran al interior de las sabanas un sin fin de caricias comenzaban y era obvio que llevarían a lo inevitable.

Abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, lo recordó, lo había recordado.

-Y-Yuuri, ah...debo contarte a-algo- por más que intentara seguir el mismo ritmo que su pareja le era imposible, sentía sus piernas debilitarse más y más, era la tercera vez esa noche reconocía que su adorada pareja poseía un aguante extraordinario sin embargo... él era otra historia.

Yuuri pareció no escucharlo aunque si lo había hecho, sin embargo prefirió no prestarle atención y solo seguir destrozando las caderas contrarias por cada embestida. Apenas le dio tiempo de volver hablar, tomo los labios del ruso en un profundo beso que le robo el aliento y más que eso, su ultima pizca de energía se desvaneció cuando aumento la velocidad de sus caderas y Viktor sin siquiera impedirlo llego primero, Yuuri hizo lo mismo.

Una corriente electrifica hizo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Viktor con respiración jadeante se dejo caer sobre la comodidad de las almohadas y sabanas, Yuuri por su parte se limito a salir del interior ajeno, retirar el condón que recién había utilizado cubriéndolo con un trozo de papel lo tiro directo al bote de basura que había a un costado de la cama. Hecho esto volvió la vista a Viktor que aun intentaba recuperar el aliento al lograrlo volvió su vista azulada a los orbes marrones de Yuuri, se acerco, deposito un casto besos en los labios de este y nuevamente se volvió a dejar caer.

- _Я беременна-_ susurro en su lengua natal, Yuuri no entendió bien lo que dijo, producto de que lo había dicho con una voz jadeante y también que su ruso no estuviese muy bien pulido aun, tal vez había dicho alguna palabra de amor, conocía bien al ruso por lo que no le sorprendió en nada mañana podría bien buscar el significado de eso.

Pero esa mañana se levanto como si nada, tomo una ducha, el desayuno, beso varias veces a Viktor y después salió.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdas- murmuro Viktor al ver la mirada perdida del japones.

-¡P-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Lo dijiste en ruso y sabes bien que aun no lo entiendo del todo- se defendió apenas y escucho al ruso.

Viktor no supo bien si era buena idea objetar o algo, entendía que Yuuri aun no lograba entender el ruso así que... tal vez era su culpa el que este se enterara ultimo de su embarazo, como sea, se encogió de hombros restandole ya importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, bueno, ya lo sabes ahora es momento de comenzar a planear todo, ¿no crees?- rodeo al contrario con sus brazos para atraerlo más a él. -después de todo... este bebé es de ambos, ¿no?-

¿De verdad había que preguntarlo? Yuuri correspondió el abrazo con seguridad, recargo su frente sobre la contraria de la misma forma que había hecho antes de comenzar su programa corto en aquella Grand Prix donde Yurio gano su primer oro.

-Vamos Viktor, preparare algo especial solo para ti, pide lo que quieras.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, quería probar el famoso katsudon de la familia Katsuki el que reconocía como uno de los mejores en el mundo, porque estaba hecho por aquella familia que tanto adoraba pero que Yuuri lo hiciera para él aumentaba más sus ganas de comerlo, si su adorado cerdito lo preparaba para él comería hasta la ultima miga de arroz.

-¡Katsudon!- exclamo sin despegarse de su esposo.

Yuuri solo le sonrió y asintió se separo para tomarlo de su diestra y llevarlo a la cocina en donde ambos prepararían la cena, él se encargaría de todo por lo que solo quería que Viktor se quedara con él mientras preparaba todo.

-Espera, tengo que orinar- dicho esto Viktor se alejo y fue directo al cuarto de baño del cual salió unos cuantos segundos después.

Una vez en la cocina apenas y Yuuri pudo ver a Viktor, en total el ruso había ido al baño unas 15 veces durante el rato que estuvo cocinando.

¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Era un síntoma del embarazo?

Todo... estaba por comenzar.

 **[1 mes]**

Las mañanas de Viktor y Yuuri estaban llenas de todo tipo de mimos hasta una que otra rápida sesión de pasionales caricias que llevaban obviamente a algo más allá que solo besos y demás.

Sin embargo eso tuvo un cambio demasiado radical.

La hora habitual en la que se levantaban era a las 8 de la mañana, eso cambio después de que el embarazo de Viktor diera sus primeros síntomas. Apenas y el ruso se despertaba iba directo al baño ahí nada le impedía vomitar una y otra vez en el retrete, Yuuri escuchaba las arcadas que Viktor daba para expulsar todo el vomito que las mismas nauseas le provocaban.

-Viktor- lo llamo con calma desde el otro lado de la puerta no recibió respuesta tan solo más arcadas por parte del ruso.

No hizo más que suspirar y abrir la puerta, ni siquiera vio al peli plata que mantenía la cabeza sobre el retrete y vomitaba una y otra vez. Yuuri se limito a ir a la pequeña estantería que había detrás del espejo sobre el lavamanos, de ahí saco el envase de enjuague bucal vació un poco del liquido azul en un pequeño vaso y finalmente se acerco al contrario, acarició la espalda de este.

-Me muero... Yuuri- Viktor elevo su cabeza dejando ver su rostro sudado, lagrimas en los ojos y con cierta mucosidad saliendole de la nariz, odiaba las nauseas en las mañanas.

Sin embargo había un porque no podía quejarse tanto de ella, había un hermoso porque en todo eso.

Yuuri no hizo más que sonreír un poco y ayudar a Viktor a ponerse de pie le dejo el vaso con enjuague bucal en el lavamanos dado que el estaba ocupado accionando el retrete para que todo lo que Viktor había vomitado se fuera.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo ligero? ¿Fruta, jugo, avena...?- Yuuri tuvo que detener sus sugerencias luego de notar como Viktor se llevaba la mano a la boca y otra al estomago. Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, el ruso fue nuevamente hacía el retrete y vomito. Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sabía que a Viktor le ocasionaba un asco tremendo la simple mención de algo que tuviese alguna textura grumosa, la avena era uno de esos alimentos que en un instante le provocaban nauseas.

Yuuri quería aliviar toda molestia que su pareja sentía pero no podía hacer mucho, tan solo podía estar a lado del peliplateado y esperar a que esos nueve meses pasarán.

En nueve meses ya no serían solo ellos dos.

 **[2 Meses]**

Puede que los cambios en su cuerpo no eran muy notorios pero Yuuri los notaba a la perfección, no solo físicos si no también en la forma de ser de Viktor.

-Viktor- lo llamo desde el lumbral de la cocina espero la respuesta por parte del ruso quien estaba en el sillón más grande de la sala, sorpresivamente no estaba Makkachin con él algo que se le hizo de verdad extraño al japones. Dejo el ultimo plato limpio en el lava loza y fue directo adonde el ruso.

Una vez que estuvo cerca no pudo si no notar como el ruso miraba fijamente el suelo, sin pestañear sin reaccionar ni siquiera a como el sillón se hundió cuando Yuuri se sentó en este.

-Viktor- volvió a llamarlo y nuevamente no consiguió respuesta, no le quedo de otra más que moverlo tocándolo ligeramente en el hombro. Viktor reacciono cuando sintió el toque de Yuuri, volvió la vista hacía e nipón, su mirada azul que ahora era cubierta por lagrimas, esto alarmo al japones. -V-Viktor, ¿que sucede?-

No hubo respuesta por parte de Viktor hasta después de que reacciono con lagrimas en los ojos y un pequeño hilillo de mucosidad saliendo de su nariz se lanzo abrazar a su pareja.

-¿Q-Que pasa si no soy un buen padre para el bebé? ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si nace con algún problema?- fueron las series de preguntas que salieron una por una de la boca del ruso quien aun seguía llorando a moco tendido en los brazos de su adorado ex-cerdito.

Yuuri no pudo si no suspirar, en parte de alivio y gracia. Esto hizo enojar al peliplata.

-¿Te parece graciosa la idea de que no le agrade al bebé? ¿Es eso?- el semblante de Viktor de inmediato cambio a uno enojado, separándose del contrario lo miro con esa mirada ya no triste si no una completamente diferente.

Katsuki casi sintió que sudor frío corría por su rostro, pensó dos veces antes de hablar, cualquier cosa que dijera decidiría donde dormiría esa noche. Si acurrucando a su pareja entre sus brazos o en el sillón más pequeño de la sala.

-N-No, es solo... ¡el articulo que leí en la revista de padres!

-¿Articulo?- interrogo Viktor confundido.

El japones asintió y apenas tuvo oportunidad fue a la mesita que había en la sala de la cual cogió la revista de la que hablaba paso las páginas con rapidez hasta encontrar el "dichoso" articulo del que hablaba. El cual no tenía para nada algo gracioso tan solo hablaba de las posturas que los bebés tienden hacer dormidos, eso no tenía ni una pizca de gracia, pensó Yuuri resignándose a que sería echado de la enorme cama que compartía con Viktor todas las noches.

Viktor emitió una risilla.

-Wah~ estos bebés duermen en posturas muy raras- Viktor volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba la revista y concentraba su atención en las páginas que iba pasando. Su sonrisa fue creciendo conforme continuaba su lectura.

Yuuri volvió a sentir que su alma regresaba a él.

Viktor tenía unos recientes cambios de humor provocados por el embarazo que tenía que pasar alerta 24/24 y pensar dos veces lo que fuese a decir. Carraspeo la parte trasera de su cabeza ahora que todo se había calmado se giro un poco para ver a su adorado ruso leer la revista pero en su lugar se encontró con un Viktor completamente dormido.

Las hormonas le provocaban un singular cansancio que podía hacer que cayese dormido como un tronco.

Y eso que tan solo era el segundo mes.

 **[3 meses]**

Yuuri no estaba.

El campeonato de los cuatro continentes apenas había comenzado hace apenas dos días y Viktor por ordenes del doctor se tuvo que quedar en casa por su salud y por los obvios riesgos de aborto dado que el primer y segundo mes son los más críticos para la condición del bebé. Por ende Yuuri se opuso rotundamente a participar en el campeonato si eso significaba tener que alejarse de su pareja y su futuro hijo.

Pero de nada sirvió que se opusiera mucho menos a un Viktor lleno de hormonas que con una mirada sombría le hizo aceptar el participar en el campeonato. Viktor daba miedo en su estado hormonal, eso lo reconocieron todos y no solo Yuuri.

El timbre del enorme departamento no se escucho pero la puerta si se abrió.

-Viktor- llamo Yurio adentrándose al departamento con varias bolsas de plástico en las manos las cuales no vio problema en dejar sobre la barra de cocina en donde había una nota la cual leería luego, paso a la única habitación iluminada del lugar además de la sala. Además de que se retiro su abrigo y lo dejo en el respaldo del sofá, camino tranquilo a la habitación en donde se encontró con Viktor completamente dormido y abrazado de una enorme almohada que parecía tener forma de una J.

La televisión estaba encendida y parece que estaba en una clase de canal de música.

 _"Oh, he give it to me  
Everyday, everyday, everyday  
He give it to me  
Everyday, everyday, everyday  
Oh, he give it to me"_

Era lo único que repetía la canción que ahora se pasaba en la televisión, Yurio no hizo más que alcanzar el control remoto que había sobre la mesita de noche y apagar el "molesto" aparato.

-Oí Viktor, despierta- se acerco y lo movió para así despertarlo pero tal parece el ruso mayor se veía completamente sumido en sus sueños. -despierta anciano, traje la cena-

Sin decir más Viktor abrió los ojos y se reincorporo completamente al igual que Makkachin quien estaba escondido bajo las sabanas.

-Que bien~ muero de hambre- canturreo el de cabello plateado sin prestar atención al rubio se coloco las pantuflas y así salió acompañado de Makkachin a la cocina en donde sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces tomaron la primera bolsa que vieron y sacaron el contenido de esta. -Pirozhki~-

Tan solo con ver al peliplata comer una sonrisa e parte burlona se formo en los labios de Yurio, Viktor sería la tercera persona que comería el pirozhki de katsudon que su abuelo preparaba, lo cual al parecer este no notó debido a que devoró el primero de los panecillos y no tardo en ir por el segundo. Mientras más lo observaba más entendía que Viktor había cambiado y por mucho, no solo en el abultado vientre que resaltaba ya.

Lo cual no fue lo único que llamo su atención.

-Viktor- inquirió el rubio la "batalla" entre Viktor y la comida.

El penta-campeon dejo de comer para dirigir toda su atención al rubio.

-¿Que pasa?- interrogo el ruso más alto.

Yurio pensó un poco en la pregunta pero no habría tanto problema en preguntarlo, ¿o si?

-¿No... has engordado un poco?

El vándalo ruso no supo ni siquiera lo que paso, sucedió en cuestión de segundos, consiguió un increíble ardor en la mejilla derecha y la "bochornosa" petición a Lilia de venir lo más antes posible al departamento de Viktor y Yuuri aun cuando ya eran pasadas las 10.

-Eres increíble, Plisetski- comento Lilia sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de un lloroso Viktor quien no decía nada más que cosas referentes a su peso, cosas como: "no estoy gordo" o "ahora yo soy el cerdito"

-¡Yo que iba a saber!- se defendió sin dejar de sobar su mejilla completamente enrojecida por la bofetada que Viktor le propino luego de que este todavía se tomase la libertad de tocar uno de los rollitos que se ahora se habían formado. -¡es culpa del katsu...- sus excusas fueron disminuyendo al ver la nota que anteriormente había ignorad, ahí decía en letras grandes.

" **POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS**  
 **NO DIGAS NADA REFERENTE A SU PESO, NO-LE-DIGAS-NADA** "

Bien, lo aceptaba, él tenía la culpa ahora.

¿Tendría que soportar esto hasta que el katsudon llegara?

 **[4 meses]**

-Yuuri...

-Hm...

-Ahora soy una cebra embarazada.

Yuuri casi se atraganto con su cáfe al escucharlo, se aproximo a tomar una servilleta y limpiarse lo que le había quedado en la boca para solo después ver a su pareja.

-¿C-Como es eso?- interrogo en intentos por reincorporar el aire perdido.

Viktor no dijo nada y solo se levanto la camisa para revela su abultado vientre pero en especial para señalar las marcas que ahora tenía bajo este, las caderas ya bastante anchas del ruso hicieron sentir extraño al japones pero dejo de estarlo cuando las vio, eran pequeñas pero podían distinguirse pequeñas marcas bajo el vientre de Viktor las cuales no eran más que el significado de que la piel de su pareja se estaba expandiendo conforme el embarazo avanzando.

-¿Las ves? Pronto me saldrán en todas partes, mi cuerpo entero se esta estirando, me convertiré en una cebra- su labio tembló un poco en señal de que iba a comenzar a llorar sin embargo las manos de su pareja en su vientre lo detuvieron.

-Entonces serás mi hermosa cebra, te vuelvas o no una- contesto Yuuri justo antes de atrapar los labios del ruso en un suave beso del cual Vitor se encargo de profundizar cuando decidió atraerlo más contra si pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que se separaron aunque no por completo.

Yuuri continuo dejando besos en el rostro del ruso.

-Lilia me regalo una crema de coco para tratarlas, ¿me la pondrías tu?- hizo una especie de ojos de cachorro en su petición unos ojos que Yuuri no podía resistir.

Viktor en sus apenas cuatro meses de embarazo podía tener muchas facetas pero ninguna se comparaba al verdadero, al adorable y seductor Viktor Nikiforov del que estaba enamorado.

 **[Cinco meses]**

Eran las dos de la mañana, toda Rusia sin excepción alguna dormía ya a esa hora, entonces no habría un porque la pareja del ruso y el nipón estuviese despierta pero si, había una enorme razón.

-¿Seguro que nada más quieres eso?- fue la segunda vez esa noche que preguntaba eso.

Viktor pensó un poco en ello pero no dijo nada solo asintió y vio a su pareja salir ya de la habitación. Yuuri con pasos cansados fue hasta la minivan de color gris que Viktor decidió que comprarían para mayor comodidad e transporte con la llegada del bebé. Su viaje en las calles que le llevaban hacía el pequeño supermercado que quedaba a 10 minutos del departamento se vio interrumpido por una llamada.

-¿Si?

*¿Yuuri, podrías traer algunas piezas de pollo frito también?*

El único autoservicio de KFC quedaba a una hora para él japones., primero había ido a comprar algunas fresas y un par de piezas de apio, cosas de las cuales Viktor tenía antojo, no supo cuantas malditas vueltas dio por la ciudad para encontrar apio fresco y fresas suficientes para saciar a su pareja, ahora quería helado y pollo frito. Dejo caer su cabeza en el volante al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con cansancio.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Algo de jarabe para el helado no quieres?

*¡Eso sería estupendo! Lo estaré esperando~*

Después de eso Viktor colgó.

Yuui tecleo un par de veces la pantalla de su teléfono, se llevo el mismo al oído y a que su llamada fuese respondida.

Son las 3 de la mañana, más te vale que sea algo importante, cerdo

Viktor estaba más que cómodo con Makkachin en su regazo y su adorada almohada con forma de J a su lado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su pareja y amigo, no hasta ver la puerta abrirse y escuchar el sonido de bolsas de plástico.

-¡Oh! Bienvenido, Yurio- recibió el peliplata sonriendo de forma cálida como siempre hacía.

Yurio estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, tenía una bolsa de KFC en la mano y en la otra dos envases de jarabe tanto de fresa como de chocolate. Mientras que Yuuri cargaba los botes de helado, en total eran diez clases diferentes de sabores así no tendría problema en que Viktor eligiera alguno.

-Aquí esta todo, Viktor- Yuuri arrastro sus palabras así como sus pies hasta la cama donde su pareja estaba, quien estaba...haciendo una extraña seña. -¿que pasa?-

Viktor no dijo nada y tan solo pidió que se acercara a él, Yuuri lo hizo sin dudar solo para que Viktor tomase ambas manos y las colocaba en su vientre, algo que no era extraño claro si no hubiese sido porque ahora se movía. Yuuri se sorprendió enseguida pero no se aparto en su lugar en vez de sus manos acerco su rostro o mejor dicho su oreja.

Otro movimiento lo hizo sorprenderse.

-¡Se mueve!- exclamo más que emocionado estaba conmovido con ello entre lagrimas de emoción volvió a posar su oreja en el vientre de Viktor consiguiendo otro pequeño movimiento por parte del bebé. -¡Ven Yurio!- animo al rubio que todavía estaba bajo el marco de la puerta.

Dudo un poco sobre si acercarse o no, pero al final lo hizo. Con su expresión enojada lo cual no era inusual en él, Viktor animo a Yurio para que colocase una mano sobre su vientre y así sintiera los primeros movimientos del pequeño bebé que pronto estaría con todos ellos, Plisetski no se vio muy emocionado por la idea de tocar el enorme vientre de Viktor sin embargo termino haciéndolo. Al principio no sintió nada en verdad, pero eso solo fue al principio a los tres segundos de tener su mano sobre el vientre del ruso mayor pudo sentir algo moverse en el interior de este.

Se alejo más que sorprendido estaba un tanto asustado, esa había sido una de las sensaciones más extrañas de su vida.

-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunto Viktor a Yurio.

Yurio no respondió, acaricio la palma de su mano en la cual aun sentía a la perfección el golpe que aquel bebé dentro del vientre de Viktor le había brindado. Se acerco tan solo para observar al megane completamente embobado en el estomago de Viktor, prefirió observarlos un par de segundos aun no creía lo que pasaba, esos dos... Yuuri Katsuki el cerdo a quien varias veces enfrente y que primeramente intimido se encontraba recibiendo una de las dichas más grande de la vida de una persona y Viktor Nikiforov, el conocido rey del patinaje sobre hielo y cinco veces campeón era quien le brindaba esa dicha al japones.

No sabía como sentirse realmente, una gran parte de él sentía una enorme felicidad por ambos pero otra parte le hacía sentir... celos. Ambos tenían algo que en un futuro Yurio deseaba, tal vez eran sus apenas 17 años los que le hacían sentir esa extraña sensación.

Había visto muchas veces a Viktor feliz, pero sabia que esa felicidad no era verdad, al menos no hasta que lo conoció a él, hasta que conoció a Yuuri. Eso dos estaban destinados a ser más que solo "entrenador" y "estudiante". Él lo sabía y por ello opto por hacer desaparecer aquellos sentimientos por el japones, era mejor así.

Yuuri ya tenía lo que le daría felicidad por el resto de su vida y... estaba feliz por él.

Era como esa extraña cita, "su felicidad es mi felicidad", si podría ser eso.

Apenas con los cinco meses de embarazo de Viktor, Yuri Plisetski estaba ansioso por conocer al futuro bebé.

Lo estaba y mucho.

 **[seis y siete meses]**

Sin pensarlo habían llegado ya a los seis meses, solo unos días más y entrarían a los siete, el parto de Viktor estaba cada vez más cerca y Yuuri no podía dejar de admirar la hermosa figura de su pareja, ahora era completamente diferente a la que muchas veces ya estaba acostumbrado. Caderas más anchas y un vientre de verdad abultado.

Viktor había cambiado e muchas cosas pero no en una y eso era su apetito sexual, fue más que obvio que durante los primeros meses se abstuvieron de tener algo más que no fueran toqueteos bajo las sabanas y eso por los meses de riesgo que eran nada más los tres primeros. Una vez que estos pasaron ni Viktor ni Yuuri se resistieron a tenerse el uno al otro.

Una o dos veces por semana estaba bien, el sexo durante el embarazo era bueno según muchas revistas lo decían pero fue más que obvio que complicaciones se presentarían en esto.

Yuuri adoraba el cálido interior de Viktor, lo abrazaba y casi pedía que no se alejara por nada y eso lo que el japones menos quería hacer, se adentraba lenta pero cuidadosamente el Viktor, estocada por estocada se sentía cada vez más dentro del ruso, sin embargo había algo que molestaba a este.

-P-Para Yuuri, para- pidió Viktor alcanzando a palmear el muslo derecho del pelinegro, Yuuri enseguida se detuvo para verlo con obvia preocupación.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes mareado?- inquirió mientras retiraba unos cuantos cabellos que se colaron en el rostro de su pareja.

Viktor negó en parte.

-En esta posición se me hace difícil respirar- respondió al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba, la comodidad del colchón en su espalda era lo mejor pero con Yuuri embistiéndolo desde arriba y aplastando tanto su vientre como su pecho se sentía bastante sofocado más ahora que su vientre estaba considerablemente grande.

Yuuri se sintió avergonzado en tantos sentidos, en medio del placer que Viktor le brindaba al permitirle volver una y otra vez en su interior nunca presto atención a que el ruso no se sentía del todo bien.

-Podemos intentar otra posición- sugirió el megane.

Viktor no hizo más que asentir completamente de acuerdo a ello, se reincorporo para poder dejar esta vez a Yuuri recostado mientras él ahora era el de arriba. Una vez perfectamente acomodados Viktor empezó a moverse, muy lento, demasiado para el gusto del pelinegro pero no podía ponerse a exigirle más rapidez al ruso, no ahora que su cuerpo se había vuelto más pesado. Siguieron así por unos cuantos minutos solo hasta que Viktor se detuvo de repente.

-¿Que pasa?- interrogo Yuuri confundido.

Nikiforov lo miro por unos segundos antes de que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y sus ojos se inundaran de lagrimas.

-N-No me gusta tampoco esta posición- sollozo el ruso, Yuuri no pudo si no pasar sus manos por las mejillas del contrario para así remover los excesos de agua que pasaban por las mejillas rojizas.

-¿Porque no? Esta bien, puedo moverme yo también si tu quieres, no tienes que hacer todo el trabajo.

Viktor negó luego de calmarse un poco.

-S-Siento que me ves la papada mientras me muevo y se que ves mi frente cuando lo hacemos de misionero.

Yuuri quiso reconfortarlo con algo como "no es verdad" y demás, pero Viktor saldría a la defensiva por lo que opto porno decir nada y simplemente pensar en algo más.

-Puedo hacértelo de espaldas, ¿no crees que sería mejor?

-¡No quiero que me lo hagas como si fuese un perro!- grito Viktor si detener su llanto, Yuuri no pudo si no abrazarlo e intentar calmarlo, era la primera vez en esos siete meses que Viktor se ponía así.

Solo esperaba que no fuese de esa forma los demás, aunque si era así... se prepararía bien.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de conocer al futuro miembro de su familia.

 **[8 meses y dos semanas del 9]**

El parto ya estaba programado para dentro de dos semanas, la maleta para el hospital estaba siendo preparada por Yurio y Mila así como también Georgi quien preparaba algo de café para ellos aunque para Viktor había preparado una taza especial de cocoa.

-Es un cuarto muy lindo- comento la pelirroja sin dejar de ver los hermosos detalles del cuarto de él bebé. No había un color en especifico, era una mezcla de amarillo y blanco, ninguno de los dos quiso saber el sexo del bebé. Querían que fuese una sorpresa. -¿de verdad no tienes idea de si es niño o niña?- Viktor no respondió se encontraba ocupado doblando pequeñas prendas para su bebé las cuales metía dentro de la maleta.

-Solo al katsudon se le ocurre irse dos semanas antes del parto de su primer hijo- inquirió el rubio arreglándolas para sacar la "estúpida" carriola que el nipón y ruso habían comprado y la cual aun seguía dentro de la bendita caja. Mila fue ayudarla, toda la habitación estaba envuelta en un agradable ambiente que no podía arruinarse con nada ni con la falta de presencia del japones. Quien había sido invitado a una competencia especial organizada solo para e continente asiático, era algo que Yuuri había esperado por mucho tiempo, Viktor lo supo cundo leyó el historial del portátil de Yuuri.

Yuri iría eso era más que seguro al menos lo era antes de que el embarazo comenzara, después de eso nada era seguro.

Sin embargo Viktor tenía un arma secreta para convencer a su adorado esposo, arma que había utilizado y por ello ahora Yuuri se encontraba en Japón consiguiendo el primer lugar.

-Voy a ¡entrahhh!- Georgi apenas pudo decir algo coherente cuando ya estaba en el piso con el café y cocoa completamente derramados en el suelo, Viktor se alarmo enseguida que le escucho quiso acercarse para ver que había ocurrido pero una punzada en el vientre impidió que se moviera. Mila y Yurio se dirigieron enseguida hacía el pelinegro que yacía con el café y cocoa en el suelo pero además de esas dos sustancias había algo que no era nada de lo que antes habían pensado.

-¿Trajiste agua también?- pregunto Mila extrañada.

Georgi negó apenas y cuando consiguió ponerse de pie.

-Se rompió mi fuente- inquirió el ruso mayor.

Los tres rusos contrarios se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, después de estos todo se volvió un completo caos que empeoro cuando las contracciones en Viktor comenzaron, mientras Mila y Georgi terminaban de cargar la minivan con las cosas necesarias para traer al bebé al departamento del ruso Yurio se encargo de llevar a Viktor a la camioneta.

Fue una tarea que sus tenis y ropa jamás olvidarían dado que todo se le lleno del liquido amniótico del ruso mayor.

Todo estuvo listo en menos de 3 minutos ni uno más ni uno menos, Mila arranco la camioneta que casi se llevo a un pequeño grupito de niños que pasaba por ahí, no podía pensar en algo que no fuese en llevar a Viktor al hospital. Avisaron a Lilia quien no tardaría en contactar a Yakov y obviamente este daría aviso al japones.

Al padre del niño que Viktor estaba apunto de parir.

De solo pensar en lo que haría Yuuri para llegar a ver a su pareja hizo que a Mila se le formara una sonrisa en los labios.

"Más te vale que te apures, Yuuri"

 **[Bienvenida]**

El parto duro alrededor de 9 horas, más de las que se tenían planeadas para la fecha que se tenía prevista pero en fin. Viktor había parido una hermosa niña, bastante saludable para ser algo prematura al menos por dos semanas solamente, tenías facciones de verdad peculiares. Un hermoso cabello negro como el de Yuuri pero sus ojos, los ojos de la pequeña que ahora por fin estaba en sus brazos eran idénticos a los de él, azules como el mismo mar cristalino de San Petensburgo o inclusive como el de Hasetsu, verla le recordaba a todo lo que adoraba de Yuuri.

Y de él por supuesto.

-Tu papá es un poco peculiar, antes de conocerlo él no tenía confianza alguno en si mismo, su corazón como el de muchos era tan frágil como el de un cristal y no era muy honesto con sus sentimientos- no había otra persona en la habitación nadie más que él y su pequeña recién nacida. -Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki y en cualquier momento entrara por esa puerta y se echara a llorar porque por fin te conoce, ¿encantador no crees?-

Aunque la recién nacida dormía plácidamente en lo brazos del ruso él sabía perfectamente que ella lo escuchaba, lo sabía muy bien.

A las puertas del hospital había llegado cierto nipón con la respiración más que agitada y con un traje bastante peculiar para ir a un hospital, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora, corrió hasta la recepción pidió informes a la recepcionista que un tanto intrigada le dio el numero de habitación y piso.

No espero el ascensor siquiera.

-Soy bastante impulsivo eso no te sorprenderá mucho, creo que si no lo hubiese sido jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a tu padre, él me enseño muchas cosas, cosas que yo por tantos años ignore.

Le faltaba un piso para llegar sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca y en cualquier momento desfallecería en el piso pero no fue así, con su ultimo aire subió las escaleras que aun le faltaban apara llegar al tan esperado piso.

-Ten dos cosas muy bien planteadas en tu vida esas son "Life" y "Love" aunque creo que es muy pronto para hablarte en ingles- bufo con solo decirlo. -Nunca olvides vivir la vida plenamente como de verdad se debe, si quieres llegar más lejos no lo hagas todo sola, se que es la soledad y no dejaré que nunca la sientas en tu vida-

No había nadie en el pasillo ni un alma, era como si todo estuviese calculado para que nada le interrumpiera, llego hasta la habitación que la enfermera le había dicho, posó su mano en la perilla.

-Y lo más importante... el amor, se que en tu vida tendrás alti bajos en eso pero no te desanimes, hay alguien ahí afuera que nació para ti, lo encontrarás y con lo hermosa que eres no será difícil- una vez más dejo salir una risilla, estaba por terminar de hablar cuando el tan esperado invitado por fin se dejo ver.

Yuuri jadeando y sudando se dejo ver bajo el marco de la puerta, puerta que no tardo en cruzar para ir directo a la cama en donde su pareja ya le esperaba con su bebé en brazos.

"Solo recuerda que todo lo que amamos a veces se encuentra sobre él hielo, viene en formas diferentes y no siempre sabremos si es el correcto o no,pero solo el tiempo decide eso y tu tendrás todo el tiempo el mundo... Historia"

-¡Yuuri!

 **[...]**

 **¿Que les pareció?  
Santo dios me canse con esto x'DDDDDD**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, simplemente me fascina la idea de Viktor embarazado~  
la escena de ellos dos teniendo sexo fue inspirada en una peli que me vi hace tiempo x'DDD quería poner algo como que tenían mido de que el bebé quedara tuerto por las embestidas fuertes de Yuuri (?)**

 **Pero no no mames :v  
En fin~**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
